


stray;

by yearofthemoo



Series: four season;s [1]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid!AU, rabbit hybrid wheein, soft boi hours, wheetae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofthemoo/pseuds/yearofthemoo
Summary: a wheetae hybrid!au where wheein can't help but be fascinated by the handsome painter that visits her park c:
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: four season;s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	stray;

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! this is a little oneshot from my four season;s btsmoo oneshot collection crossposted on wattpad. hope you all enjoy!

Wheein's tail twitches behind her curiously as she peeks out of the bushes at the man setting up his easel and canvas by the lake. She's seen him around a lot recently at the park lately, the man never failing to set up his little art station and painting the scenery before him for several hours on end, before packing up to leave and return another day to repeat the same routine. Wheein wonders where he goes when he leaves the park, wonders if he paints for a living or if these little excursions are simply a hobby of his.

There are other regulars at the park that she recognizes as well, like the morning jogging crew or the old couple that always strolls through the park on their evening stroll. Even one of her friends, another hybrid that had introduced herself as Hyejinnie and immediately self-proclaimed herself as Wheein's best friend, is a regular at this park as well. Hyejin had sniffed her out on her very first visit to the park with her owner, darting into the forest brush against her owner's panicked warnings and tumbling with Wheein into the soft grassy ground.

"Hi!" she had chirped, "You smell nice! We should be best friends!"

And so best friends they became.

In all honesty, Wheein had only initially agreed out of pure survival instinct. When a lion hybrid has you pinned down and is staring at you with those focused, sharp amber eyes, it's quite difficult to do anything but comply to stay alive. Still, Wheein is thankful for everything Hyejin has done for her, from introducing her to Hyejin's very kind and welcoming owner Namjoon to seeking Wheein out on colder fall days to bundle her up in layers of warm clothing and invite her to spend the evening at her house for a sleepover. Wheein always declines, much to Hyejin's displeasure, not to upset her friend, but rather due to her fear of discovering just how much she truly wishes for a home of her own.

Her nose twitches as the painter uncaps a bottle of white paint, the sharp acrylic scent immediately making its way to Wheein's sensitive nose. She never fails to seek him out when he comes to the park, always captivated by the colors and the beauty of the park's nature that he never seems to fail to recreate whenever he is here. She wonders if he is a professional. He must be, if his work is always this wonderful.

She watches him, eyes wide, as he mixes around several colors of paint on his palette and begins to paint. Today's masterpiece is a capture of the park's glistening freshwater lake. There are pine trees in the background, their dark forest green a lovely contrast to the glistening cerulean waters. Wheein has never thought the lake to be all that amazing in any aspect, but she's sure that her opinion will soon find itself changing once she sees the man's finished product.

He hums to himself as he paints, softly and under his breath, but Wheein is still able to hear it all. The tune is rather sad and filled with some sort of longing, and Wheein can't help but feel her gut clench in emotion as he continues to quietly hum the rest of the song. She wonders if he is okay.

To her surprise, the painter is feeling rather active today, and chooses to switch positions and shift his stool ever so slightly to the left to focus on a certain section of his painting, essentially blocking Wheein's entire view of the piece. Desperate to continue watching, she subconsciously leans forward, head popping out of the bushes to find a better angle to watch, stilling in horror as her actions have rustled the nearby flora and gained the very attention of said painter.

They lock eyes, hers blown wide in panic while his are filled with an innocent curiosity of sorts. The corners of his lips tilt up in a soft smile, and he waves at her.

Wheein is frozen in fear and embarrassment at being caught watching him. His brows furrow, as though concerned for her lack of reaction, and just as he makes the move to stand up from his seat and approach, Wheein stumbles back, disappearing from the painter's sight into the forestry and spinning on her heel to take off.

She never gets the chance to see his final painting.

Despite what will probably go down in history as the most embarrassing moment in her life, Wheein still can't bring herself to continue seeking the man out, to continue watching him paint different areas of the park every time he returns whilst hidden in the comforts of the large expanse of forest.

She's learned to track him by his scent now, a combination of the acrylics he is always using on his artworks and something much more woodsy. Sandalwood, perhaps. All Wheein knows is that she would like to roll around in that scent forever. It makes her feel warm. Safe. Happy.

Today is a little bit different. The painter sets up his station as per usual, but instead of taking his seat to begin, he sets his paintbrush and palette down, before wandering off in the direction of the restrooms. While this park isn't necessarily unsafe, it's still rather bold to simply leave all of your belongings in plain sight where anyone could take them. It's alright, though. Wheein will keep watch to make sure that no one tries to steal his paints or other art supplies.

She is watching his belongings intently, so intently that she doesn't even notice the figure sneaking up on her until there is suddenly someone crouching in front of her hiding spot in the bushes, a familiar boxy grin gracing his features as he peers at her through all the shrubbery. "Peek-a-boo!"

Wheein lets out a squeak in surprise, heart nearly jumping out of her throat as she falls back onto her bottom and fluffy cottontail. The painter is quick to lean over and help her back up onto her feet, gently coaxing her and pulling her out of the bushes in the process so as to get a better look at the little stray he has noticed following him around the park.

She's a petite thing, the top of her head barely reaching Taehyung's shoulders. Her floppy bunny ears tremble visibly under his gaze, and Taehyung can't help but want to pull her in his arms and protect the little one for the rest of his life. Her bottom lip wibbles in fear of being scolded or even hit for her actions and he is quick to pick up on her fear and shame, hugging her tightly and petting the back of her head to try and calm the poor rabbit hybrid down. "Hey there, it's okay. Don't be scared, I don't want to hurt you."

Wheein can't help her instincts and finds herself burying her face into his chest, breathing in deeply to surround herself with his scent to calm her nerves. Once she has finally stopped shaking in his hold, Taehyung pulls back just enough to look her in the eye again. "What's your name, darling?"

A flustered pink finds its way across Wheein's cheeks as she stares up at the painter's face, a sight possibly even more ethereal than the art that he's created. "W-Wheein."

A bright smile breaks out on Taehyung's own face as he gazes fondly at the cute little bunny girl in his arms. "Wheeinie, hmm? Nice to meet you, sweetheart. My name's Taehyung. Would you like to come home with me?"

"H-Home?" Wheein can't help but perk up at the word, hope shining in her eyes.

Taehyung can't help but coo at the view as he nods.

_"Home."_


End file.
